


Bliss

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [8]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Laura Wangler tries to move on.





	Bliss

**8.**

Laura Wangler knows that she's not the best mother in the world, but what would one expect when she became one when she was barely sixteen? Sixteen and already with a drug habit. It was probably a miracle of some sort that the baby was healthy at birth. She loves the kid, of course, but ever since Kenny was sentenced to prison it's been hard to take care of him on her own. Kenny's mother helps as much as she can, but she can't always be there, and Laura would rather die than ask her own parents for help with _anything_.

It's hard to be a teenager and a single mother at the same time. She knows she shouldn't trust a drug dealer of all things to help her look after her child, but she's desperate and Ronnie is there—unlike Kenny.

_(Why the fuck did he have to shoot that guy?)_

She hadn't planned on things becoming more than friendship (well, as friendly as one can get with a fucking drug dealer), especially knowing that Kenny hates the guy, but fuck it, right? Kenny's in prison and by the time he gets out Jordan's gonna be an adult (unless Kenny makes parole before that, but Laura doubts that'll happen) and she's going to be well over 30. She has to move on with her life at some point, so why not start now?

Besides, it's nice to have someone to hold her hand as she sinks into heroin-induced bliss. So nice, in fact, that she doesn't even hear the front door opening, or the footsteps making their way to the living room. It's not until she's staring down the barrel of a gun that she even realises there's someone else besides her and Ronnie in the apartment.


End file.
